The Weird Year
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: "Now, a few things to say before we get into Potions," Severus said, snapping to business. I will be here in the castle Monday through Friday, but my wife expects me home on the weekends." - "You married?" Hermione blurted out.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage and Masteries

**Alright, yes I know I still have another project (Point of Love) that's been waiting for an update for a long time now, but I had this idea, and I wanted to run with it while I had it in my head. **

**Normal disclaimers, nope, I am not JK Rowling, nope, I do not own Harry Potter, and nope, I am not getting paid a cent to write this. I'm just having fun. And stuff. So, without further ado, I present..."The Weird Year".  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marriage and Masteries**

A bitter woman for a bitter man. Severus Snape had married Debra almost eighteen years ago now, only a year after the death of his first love, Lily Evens. He'd met Debra in Diagon Alley, in a potions shop that had since gone out of business. They'd both been looking for the same thing – boomslang, and there had only been one box left in stock. They'd argued as to who needed it more for a good half hour. Eventually, he'd agreed to let her have it, on condition that she allow him to take her to lunch to discuss her project which so needed the boomslang, which Severus had grudgingly found himself intrigued by.

Then, they'd both been bitter, and found common ground in that, and after a year of dating, he'd decided to do 'the right thing', and marry her. After all, he was sure as hell never going to find another Lily Evens. So they'd married, a quiet, simple bonding ceremony that she'd insisted on, despite that internally, Severus had wished for something more elaborate and meaningful.

During the War, Severus had done what he needed to do, been a spy, taught at Hogwarts, only going home to Spinner's End on weekends and holidays. Over the years, he'd grown less bitter, though with the depression, few could really tell the difference. After the war, he'd retired, and now spent every day, all year, at home with his wife.

"Severus!"

Severus sighed. "Yes Debra?"

"Are you going to mow the lawn sometime this week?" she demanded, coming around the corner into the living room where he'd been reading _Potion Masters Weekly_.

"Yes, Debra," he said quietly, getting up. "I'll go do it now."

And so he mowed the bloody lawn. And then did five other things on her 'honey-do' list. Afterwards, he took a shower, dressed, and decided to get out of the house. "I'm going out for a while, dear."

He waited for her predictable "be home in time for dinner", and then stepped into the Floo.

"Hogwarts!" he said clearly. _And yes_, he confirmed mentally. _I am that desperate._

Severus stepped out of the fireplace on the other end, in the Headmaster's Office. During the War, Severus had wanted nothing better than to get away from the Albus Dumbledore, but now, he found that he craved some of the crazy old man's wisdom.

"Severus!" Albus said, smiling. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Must be important – I haven't been able to get you into this office in three years!"

"Albus, I'm bored out of my mind," Severus said simply, passing the pleasantries by.

"How's Debra?" Albus asked, pretending as if Severus had indeed responded with a proper greeting.

"Fine. Same as always. Spends half her time locked in her private lab and the other half nagging me to do bloody housework."

"Getting bored with retirement?" Albus inquired.

"I did say that, Albus. Five minutes ago," Severus growled. The old man was insufferable still; but since the horror of war didn't change him, why should no longer being at war have any effect either?

Albus smiled brightly. "As it happens, you have excellent timing, Severus. I got an Owl from an old student of yours only yesterday, inquiring as to how she might go about finding a Potions Master to apprentice under."

"Perfect!" Severus nearly shouted. "I'll take her on!"

Albus smiled, and Severus caught that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Wait…who is it? He asked slowly.

"Miss Hermione Granger," Albus replied. "You know, Harry Potter's friend?"

_Oh hell no_. _The insufferable know-it-all Granger. _Severus gulped. "Alright. Will you get in touch with her, or shall I?"

_Yes, he was that desperate. _

_

* * *

_

"You're doing WHAT?" Debra shouted.

"I said I'm taking on a Potions Apprentice. I will be at Hogwarts during the day to teach her from now on." Severus said again.

"And you didn't see it fit to discuss that with me?" she glared.

"I'll be home every night, every weekend, and every holiday. You won't even miss me," he pointed out. This was why he didn't ask her first. He knew she'd object. But he just didn't care anymore. He needed some break from this monotony.

"I thought you liked retirement, Severus. More time for yourself," Debra argued.

"Deb, I HATE retirement. I'm bored out of my bloody mind being cooped up here all damn day with you. And it's not like I even get to see you much, because you're always either too busy for me, or I'm too busy doing stupid crap that you've ordered me to do."

That was it. He'd lost his temper with her. He'd only done that a few times over the years. It never ended well in his favor. In fact…

"Well, you're so sick of me, why don't you just stay at Hogwarts all week. You don't need to bother coming home at night. Or the weekends for that matter!"

"Debra…" Severus pleaded. "Please don't turn a molehill into a mountain. Do you really want things to go back to the way they were when I was teaching full time?"

Debra glared at him silently, thinking for a few moments. "Severus, I do want you to come home on the weekends, but perhaps it isn't a bad idea for you to just stay at the school during weeknights. I'm certain the Headmaster can see to a place for you to stay."

Severus was stunned. He hadn't expected her to say that. No sharp retort was forming in his mind. "Very well," he whispered. "I'll go pack some of my things, then."

* * *

Two days later, Severus was somewhat settled into his old quarters, which Dumbledore had been kind enough to leave vacant for him over the last few years. Severus guessed that somehow Albus had known that retirement would not suit him He'd been far too young for retirement anyway. Hell, he was only forty-two now. He hadn't even hit forty when he had retired.

Miss Granger would be arriving shortly. Severus sat in his favorite armchair and reflected on the year to come. Every September, he always got some mental inkling as to what kind of year it was going to be. He'd had many bad years, a few good years, and frequent enough hard years. For some reason, the word flashing in his mind to describe this coming year was 'weird'. Weird wasn't even a word Severus used. It was a juvenile sounding word and he was a grown man. But for whatever reason, he settled uncomfortably on the notion that this was going to be a 'weird year'. His intuition had never been wrong about what kind of year was to come, and for some reason, the word 'weird' frightened him more than 'hard' or bad' ever had.

There was a smart rap on the door. "Come in," he called.

And there she was. Hermione Granger. She'd grown a lot in the last three years. Her skin shone brightly, her hair was far tamer than he'd ever seen it, and she looked quite graceful, if he didn't say so himself. "Have a seat," he said with a slight smile.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Hermione said. "It's good to see you. You look well."

"As do you," he said. "And please, I haven't been called 'Professor' in three years. And you are an adult now. I think we can just go on a first name basis, if that's alright."

She smiled, sitting down across from him. "Certainly, Severus."

"Now, a few things to say before we get into Potions," Severus said, snapping to business. I will be here in the castle Monday through Friday, but my wife expects me home on the weekends."

"You married?" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione, I've been married for eighteen years. Like you went home to see your loved ones during the holidays, I was home with my wife, Debra."

Hermione shook her head. "I had no idea. I always thought you were single."

"I'm afraid not," he replied with a forced smile. "What of you? Have you and Mr. Weasley tied the knot yet?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, Ron and I split up about two years ago. I've spent the last two years getting my Transfiguration Mastery, in France."

Severus was stunned. "You have a Mastery already? Gods girl, what the hell are you doing here then? Most wizards never get one Mastery, let alone two!"

"Actually, this will be my third. As soon as Voldemort was defeated, I started my Charms Mastery. Ron and I split right before I finished, so I had nothing better to do then go ahead for another Mastery directly after."

"Third…" Severus' jaw was slackened in awe. "Charms, then Transfiguration, and now Potions? Whatever next?"

Hermione smiled. "I think this might be the last one, at least for now. I've put some thought into going for my Ancient Runes Mastery, but honestly, how much use is that in the modern world?"

"Not too much," Severus said weakly. His mind was taking him to a place he'd not been since before Lily Evens had died. _Gods girl,_ he thought. _Where have you been all my life?_


	2. Chapter 2: Potions and Patience

**Chapter 2: Potions and Patience **

**

* * *

**Monday. Hermione Granger skipped towards the Potions Lab. She had always been excited to learn new things, and that excitement was always double force on the first day of a new class. However, she realized as she neared Severus Snape's offices, that her professor would be the last person to approve of skipping, of all things.

She slowed her pace, and good timing too, because as she turned the corner, she saw Severus waiting outside the door for her.

"Judging by the fact that there is no horse following you around the corner," Severus said with a smirk, "you were skipping to school."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, sir."

"For what?" he chuckled. "For being excited to learn? And I asked you to call me 'Severus'."

"Severus," Hermione amended. "So what is the plan for today?"

"How about we skip down the library and help you figure out your thesis subject?" Severus suggested.

"Thesis?" Hermione inquired, internally smiling at Severus' suggestion they skip.

"Well, my method of teaching requires that you experiment," Severus explained as they walked toward the library. "You will come up with a theory as to making your own potion, usually it starts with a problem you wish to solve, and in making a potion to solve said problem, you will learn more about the art than you ever could from a book. That's how I got into potions – well, how I learned to love the trade I'd been groomed for as a Death Eater."

"What was the problem you wished to solve?" Hermione asked.

Severus got a sad look on his face. "I wanted to counteract infertility," he said quietly, not breaking his long stride. "I never did manage to do so. But I did learn a lot while trying."

"Why did you stop trying?"

"Because the one I wanted to cure stopped wanting to have children," he answered.

"But you still want children, don't you?" Hermione asked quietly, trusting her gut in jumping to the conclusion that he was talking about his wife.

Severus' step faltered for a moment. "It doesn't matter what I want. I don't think Debra ever really did want children. I think finding out that she was barren just gave her an excuse to not carry out her duty."

"Are you the last of your line?" Hermione whispered.

Severus nodded. "The last Prince. Yes."

* * *

Tuesday. Severus reflected on the previous day as he waited for Hermione to report in for the day. He had found it oddly easy to be open with her. He sure as hell hadn't meant to spill all that about Debra not being able to have children, and he certainly hadn't meant to confess that he still wanted children. Well, he might as well have confessed.

During his time as a professor at Hogwarts, it would have shocked any number of students and teachers alike to find that his fondest wish was to have a little one running around. Yes, his own childhood was miserable, and that's part of why he wanted to reproduce. He wanted to prove to himself that childhood didn't have to be that way.

That notion had occurred to him while he was still a student. Lily Evens had been the cause of all that. She'd had a good home, two good parents, and a rather typical love-hate relationship with her sister.

And Severus had wanted that. Still wanted that.

* * *

Wednesday. Hermione groaned. "Severus, is this even a remote possibility?"

Severus smiled at her. It was rather baffling, Hermione thought, that in all her years as a student of his, she'd never once seen him smile, and now, as her Potions Master, he smiled all the bloody time. "Let's review, Hermione," he said. "What is your problem?"

"I want to crate a potion that people can take that will help them better control their mind against things like Occlumency and the Imperius. A chemical resistance for people who haven't the time or skill to master the mental barriers required to resist them."

"And what potions already exist of a similar nature?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and then listed off a few potions they'd looked at in the library on Monday.

Severus nodded. "If others have already gone in that direction, Hermione, than it is possible to build from there. Today we will work on brewing those potions, carefully studying each ingredient and what purpose it serves."

Hermione nodded, and with a sigh, made her way toward the stores cabinet.

* * *

Thursday.

"Blood."

Severus looked up from the Potions Journal he'd been reading when Hermione broke their comfortable silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Blood, Severus," she said. "If only certain people have the natural ability to resist mind controlling spells, then we could surmise that it's a physical gene. If that gene within a person's blood could be isolated, even enhanced, then perhaps that blood could be used as a basis for a potion to give others that same or similar resistance."

"Rather crude…" he said slowly.

Hermione shook her head. "We use dragon blood, and other magical creatures' blood, in potion making, why not human blood?"

Severus smiled. Only a true intellect would be able to see past the moral implications of such a notion and see it for its merit. "It's a good direction to go in," he replied, pulling out his wand.

Severus muttered a spell under his breath and extracted a sample of his own blood. He was, after all, one of those with the natural resistance that his young protégé had been speaking about.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My blood, silly girl. I am the only person with that natural resistance to mind control in the near vicinity," he said. "I trust you know the diagnostic spells to analyze my genetic structure?"

"Of course," Hermione said, looking at him in wonder.

* * *

Friday. Hermione had spent most of yesterday and all of today researching genetics. Her brain literally hurt. For the first time in her entire life, she thought – _"Thank Merlin it's Friday."_

"I think it's time to call it a week, Hermione," Severus said from the other side of the room. I know you like to be ahead of the game, but you shouldn't work yourself to death like this."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know, sorry."

"Don't apologize; just call it a night and we'll get back to this on Monday. I need to leave in about an hour." Severus paused, a conflicted look forming on his face. "Debra is expecting me."

Hermione took note of the expression, but said nothing. With all Severus had said this week about his wife, Hermione was getting the impression they didn't get on too well. Not that it was any of her business, but over the last week, she and Severus had begun to form a friendship, and Hermione never liked to see her friends hurting. With a curt nod, she began to gather her things, casting cleaning spells on the various cauldrons she'd been using.

Severus moved to help her, and quite by accident, she grabbed his hand while reaching for one of the books on the table, and she let out a gasp. He did not pull away, though he did get a startled expression on his face. Butterflies formed in her stomach as their eyes met.

_Oh no you don't, Hermione Jean Granger._ Hermione scolded herself immediately. _You do not see him that way and even if you did…there's nothing you could do about it. He's married!_

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling away. Despite what she'd told herself, her mind was wandering into a place she knew was beyond wrong.

* * *

**Alright, first two chapters up and ready to go! What do you guys think? Read and Review, please! - I have cookies! **


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy and The Journal

**Thank you all for your review so far! Here's a new chapter, turned out a bit longer than I was expecting. Enjoy! And for all you Severus fans, I promise, more Severus is the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealousy and The Journal**

Severus was gone for the weekend, and Hermione felt that the castle was oddly empty without him. In all her years as a student, and this first week under his tutelage, she had never been at Hogwarts when he was not. The young friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the prankster in her, considered sneaking into his office and snooping around, but the lady she had become thought better of it. Well, until Harry dropped by for a visit.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her friend as he ran to catch her in the hallway.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop by to visit, see how your first week with Snape went," Harry said.

"Did you know he's married?" Hermione inquired.

"Yea, Debra, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Hermione nearly yelled. "I had no idea!"

Harry looked confused. "Uh, I meet Snape for a drink now and again," he said. "It came up one day. Didn't figure it would matter to you, or I would have said something."

Hermione pursed her lips. Of course, it didn't really matter. Because she didn't care if Severus was taken or not. It didn't make a bit of difference to her. Right? "Sorry, it just surprised me is all," she mumbled.

Harry frowned. "I met her once. She reminded me of my Aunt Petunia."

"Yea, I got the impression this week that they don't get on too well," Hermione noted.

"Can't be too bad if they've been married almost twenty years," Harry pointed out.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Just because someone stays somewhere, it doesn't mean that they like it there. You didn't want to stay at your aunt and uncle's, but you did, because it protected them and you. Severus might just be staying because he feels he needs to protect her."

"Severus?" Harry frowned. "Oh, Hermione, tell me you're not…"

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to be alone, and doesn't realize that there are other women out there who would love to be with him," she rambled on, ignoring Harry.

"Hermione…"

"I mean, he's my friend, and I want him to be happy, and she sounds like a dreadful woman who treats him poorly and I kind of hate her for that." Hermione stopped. In an instant, she realized what she was saying, what she meant, and what she felt.

Silence followed for a minute. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, are you falling in love with him?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just fell into Harry's arms and cried. Harry wrapped his arms around her, just holding on to his friend. "It hurts," Hermione whimpered.

"Shhh, I know it does," Harry said. "I wish I knew what to tell you to do."

But he didn't know what to do. And she didn't know what to do. And it did hurt. Yes, she was falling in love with Severus bloody Snape. She did hate the woman who was holding him now, who would have the weekend to spend with him alone. She was jealous. And scared. And confused. And she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione had pulled herself together, and she and Harry were hanging out in the Room of Requirement practicing defensive spells. DADA had always been her weakest subject, so she and Harry often got together to practice.

"You hear from Ron recently?" Hermione asked, throwing up a shield charm to block Harry's hex.

"He's seeing someone new," Harry said. "He might kill me if I tell you who, though."

"_Avis!_" Hermione hissed, birds shooting out the tip of her wand. "Tell me or the birds peck your eyeballs out."

"Slytherin!" Harry shouted. "No wonder you fancy Snape, you should have been in his house!"

"Insulting both Severus and myself in one sentence will not help you at all, Harry Potter."

"Fine, I surrender! He's seeing Neville Longbottom!" Harry shouted.

The spelled birds vanished with a pop, and Hermione's jaw was hanging open. "Neville? And Ron? Like…Ron's gay?"

Harry picked himself off the floor. "Yup. That seems to be the case. He doesn't know that I know. He told Ginny after she caught the two of them snogging at the last Ministry Ball, and she told me. They've been together a few months, apparently."

Hermione just stood there, stunned.

"Hermione, close your mouth. It's not even slightly attractive hanging wide open like that," Harry smirked. "I wasn't honestly that surprised."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded, finding her tongue.

"Because I lived in the same dorm with the guy for seven years," Harry answered. "He's my best mate. I suspected he was gay, especially after he broke things off with you. It was the Neville factor that surprised me – them as a couple, not Neville being gay."

"Yea, Neville came out right after graduation, right?"

"Yup, he did," Harry agreed. "He waited until he was of age, got his inheritance, because as he guessed, his old Gran disowned him."

"Neville is going to start teaching Herbology here at Hogwarts after Christmas, from what I understand. Professor Sprout is retiring after this term is out. He wanted to be done at the end of last school year, but he had to wait for Neville to get his Mastery finished."

"That means Ron will probably be coming around Hogwarts a bit," Harry mused.

Hermione sighed. "Harry. I'm feeling reckless. Want to break into Severus' office with me?"

Harry laughed. "As long as you promise we will NOT look at his memories. Last time I did that without his permission he almost murdered me."

"Deal," Hermione said. "Let's go."

* * *

Between he two of them, it didn't take long to gain access to Severus Snape's office. And then, after a casual browse, to gain access into his personal quarters.

"He may like you alright, Hermione," Harry muttered. "But he'd kill me outright if he knew I was in here."

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione growled. "I'm sure he's home shagging that wife of his."

"And how does that make you feel?" Harry chuckled, using a Dr. Freud type tone.

"Like shit, thank you," Hermione said.

Harry about doubled over laughing. "Hermione, of all blasted people, why'd you have to fall for him? I mean, I can handle it, but Ron will flip out, and so will pretty much everyone else."

"Ron is shagging Neville Longbottom," Hermione snapped. "I don't give a rat's ass what he approves of. As far as everyone else, they can just bugger off."

"Alright then," Harry said, taking a seat at Snape's personal desk and absently opening the drawers one by one.

"At least Ginny was single when you finally got your head out of your arse and realized you loved her. She might have had a steady boyfriend, or been betrothed."

"Yea, yea," Harry muttered. "Hey, look at this."

Harry handed her a small journal. It was bound in red leather, with the Gryffindor crest on the lock. Hermione opened the book with a simple charm; she would have thought Severus would have had better security on something like a person journal.

"Looks like he's had this book since before we were born," Hermione said. "Listen to the first entry."

_Dear Journal, _

_Lily married James Potter today. I always hoped sense would get the better of her, but of all her perfection, she does have a desperate need for security, and Potter can provide that. He gives her money, a manor, obvious loyalty to Albus bloody Dumbledore, and he's an Auror. Then there's me. Poor, no home until my bastard father kicks the bucket and I inherit Spinner's End, I'm a bloody Death Eater, and being a Death Eater is not exactly good paying or reliable work. I've realized recently that it's not that I hate Potter as a person, I'm far to mature to hold our early years at Hogwarts against him anymore, but I hate what he represents. He's everything I'm not. Everything she wants. Honestly, if Lily had married some other poor bloke who kept with questionable company, I might have been happy for them. But not today. Not for James Potter._

Harry looked thoughtful. "That makes some sense, I guess."

Hermione flipped forward a few pages. "Oh, here's one right after your parents died."

_Dear Journal, _

_What have I done? Lily…Lily…Lily is dead. Albus has tried to console me, but it's no use. I changed everything I had the power to change. But The Dark Lord wouldn't listen. Now Lily is dead, along with James. Lily's son, Harry, has been sent to live with Lily's sister. Gods, I remember Petunia from when we were children. I somehow doubt Harry Potter will have a pleasant childhood. When he comes to Hogwarts, I'll try to look after him, Lily would have wanted me to do so. I've now made the Unbreakable Vow with Albus to assure my loyalty to him, the Order, etcetera. My fate is now sealed. I am officially incapable of making any choices that will be adverse to anyone in the Order, present or future. On pain of death. Honestly, I see why Albus is being so careful, since I am…was a Death Eater, but putting the threat of death if I don't obey him on my person doesn't make him much better than the Dark Lord. _

Harry looked furious. "He's RIGHT! Dumbledore had no right to bind him like that!"

"Shush Harry," Hermione said. "Here's on about Debra."

_Dear Journal,_

_I asked Debra to marry me. She said yes. I wish I could say I'm excited about it. I still miss Lily, but I'm not ever going to find another Lily, so I should get on with my life, right? Debra isn't in the Order, but she does do some contracting with the Order, Potions wise. I guess the biggest upside to getting married is that I can have children now. Debra has insisted on contraceptives up till now. Hopefully in a few months we can get married, and then, start a family. Oh, my father died last week. That was the reason I asked Debra now. I have a house now. Job, house, steady income…now comes wife. _

That's kind of…sad," Hermione said. "He married Debra because he felt like he had no other choice, no other chance of a life and future. And then, they couldn't have kids. She was barren."

"Oh, I just figured he never wanted kids," Harry said. "Didn't know there was a problem with the plumbing."

"Her plumbing, Harry Potter," Hermione said sharply. "He's fine."

"And you'd know this how?" Harry questioned.

"He told me!"

"He told you that he is capable of making babies," Harry stated mutely.

"More or less?"

Harry grabbed the book from her. "Let's see what the last entry was." He flipped to the most recent entry, and began to read."

_Dear Journal, _

_Debra sent me a bloody Owl this morning, reminding me to come home for the weekend. Maybe she thought I was having too much fun with my sexy Potions Apprentice. Ha! Well, I suppose that's partially true, even though I most certainly did not forget I was expected home for the weekend. Hermione certainly did get pretty in the last few years. Okay, I admit it, the girl is downright gorgeous. Damn! What in Merlin's name am I thinking? It's Hermione. Young enough to be my daughter. And I'm MARRIED. And even if I was not married, AND she was age appropriate, what the hell would make her even remotely interested in me? Shit. No seriously, I am not getting emotionally attached to her, despite the fact that she's __pretty__, gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, had a great sense of humor, and… no. Severus Snape, your head is in the gutter, that's ALL. You just need to get laid. GO HOME and fuck your WIFE. _

_

* * *

_

**There you go! Please Review! Next Chapter is called "Friends and Familiars"**_,_ **and it takes place shortly before Christmas Break...if there's anything special you want to see happen during a Christmas shopping venture with these two...you know how to reach me! **

**MNA  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Familars

**You guys should be in shock. I'm actually consistently updating. And I swear, I am going to go back and finish my other projects as soon as this is through...**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. Read and Review...THANKS!**

**-MNA**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends and Familiars**

Severus returned to Hogwarts and Hermione said nothing about what she'd read in the journal. She was already damning herself enough for falling in love with the bastard, the last she wanted to was make things harder by showing evidence of the fact and chancing that he might develop some feeling for her – it was obvious enough he already found her attractive.

Weeks passed, and Christmas approached. In only a few days, Severus would be heading home for the holiday. Hermione wasn't sure what she was going to do for Christmas. Ever since she'd Obliviated her parents during the war, and then returned their memories, there had been constant tension between the three. Mr. Granger was more inclined to forgive, but Mrs. Granger had taken personal offence to what she considered an assault, and her husband was standing by her side, even if it meant turning on his daughter.

Hermione arrived in the dungeons as per usual, by nine in the morning. To her surprise, Severus was waiting outside the door for her. "Field trip?" she inquired.

"Sort of," Severus replied with a slight smile. "I thought we might go to London this morning and do some supplies shopping, maybe a bit of Christmas shopping if you haven't already gotten all that done."

"No, I haven't," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you let me get out much."

"Oh, come now, I'm not the old dungeon bat professor I was while you were a student at Hogwarts!" Severus objected. "Just like you're not the bucktooth know-it-all. I like think I've gotten nicer, I take care of my physical appearance more, and you, hell, Hermione you've become…never mind."

Hermione was so tempted to press. To ask what he'd been about to say. And in any other case, she might have, but since she already know the answer, already knew what he thought about her, she decided it better not to mess with Pandora's box. On the other hand, if she didn't ask, he might suspect she already knew what she did indeed already know, and if that were the case, then Pandora's damn box would open up anyway.

"I've become what?" she finally said, hoping that her hesitation would have allowed him time to come up with a suitable lie.

It did. Sort of. "You've grown up," Severus said quietly. You've become a beautiful woman of great character and strong intellect. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side. Romantically or Platonically."

* * *

Severus could not believe what he'd just said. _Any man would be lucky…more like I wish I were that lucky._

He studied Hermione's face for a reaction, hoping he had not gone too far - whatever the hell "going too far" would end up being defined as. What he saw surprised him. Pain. He saw pain in her eyes. And fear. Both of those emotions he'd had plenty of time to observe and interpret during the course of the war. There was also something else in her eyes, he saw, as he watched her chest rise and fall a little quicker than usual, indicating she was breathing harder, her heart was beating faster. But it couldn't be…_love?_

"You flatter me," Hermione mumbled.

Severus swallowed hard, refusing to believe what he was quite obviously seeing. "Shall we go?" he asked, deciding it best not to offer his arm.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'll show you the secret passage to Honeydukes so we won't have to walk to Hogsmeade in the snow."

Severus smiled. "This would be how you and Potter and Weasley got out of the school so easily, I gather?"

Hermione smiled, a forced one, Severus observed. "One way."

They made it to Hogsmeade, and they Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They had a butterbeer, and then set off down Diagon Ally. After getting the potions supplies they needed, Severus led the way to the pet shop.

"You getting a pet?" Hermione inquired.

Severus smirked. "Well, you told me a few weeks ago that your cat, Crookshanks, died last summer. So, my Christmas gift to you is to get you a new familiar, your choice."

Hermione lit up. "Really? Oh, I've so missed having a pet. I mean, you're wonderful company Severus but you don't curl up next to me in…"

"Bed?" Severus finished.

"Yea…" Hermione said awkwardly.

Without further comment, Severus opened the door to the shop for Hermione and the pair stepped inside, shaking off the cold and glancing thankfully at the bright fire.

"Are you going to get another cat, or something different?" Severus asked.

"You know, without Harry around I have to rely on school Owls, so I think I'll get an Owl of my own this time," Hermione reasoned.

After a bit of looking around, Severus finally paid six Galleons for one rather large, black Owl, which she dubbed "Russeve", or "Russ" for short. She would not tell him why she chose that name, nor where it came from. Severus felt certain that it had an origin; Hermione was not the type to blindly name a familiar something. It had meaning, he was certain of that. He just couldn't place it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, after Hermione had settled Russ in her quarters, she rejoined Severus for an evening meal before he was to depart. The castle was empty for the most part now, students had left the evening before, and even most of the professors were gone. Somehow, after the war, people seemed to be more inclined to spend the holidays with their loved ones. Severus supposed that brutal reminders of how short life can be were often found in times of war.

Severus knew that it was now or never, he had to ask her. He wasn't even sure how to determine if it was going to be a good or bad conversation, but he knew it needed to happen. He couldn't, in good conscious continue as her potions master if _it_ was going to become a problem. It wasn't ethical as her teacher, and it certainly wouldn't make his home life any easier. If Hermione was…falling in love with him…he would have to break contact with her. He dearly hoped she wasn't that it was only friendship, even if it was a deep kind of friendship. He would not deny that he found her attractive, but he didn't love her…not that way.

He was married for Merlin's sake.

The dinner (which had been pork chops, green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and a white wine) came to a close and Severus found himself totally content sitting in the armchair by the fire, opposite Hermione.

"Hermione?" Severus said with hesitation.

"Yes Severus?" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Do you…have you…" he took a deep breath, "Are you in love with me?"

Hermione's jaw fell, and she nearly dropped her glass. "Excuse me?"

"I have noticed some changes in your…demeanor, whist in my presence," Severus said, dropping into his Professor Snape persona. "I need to know…where our relationship stands, in your mind."

Hermione paled. Severus was certain a million things were running through her mind in that moment, but he found it difficult to read her. He attempted to probe, use Legitimency, but found that she had very strong barriers in place.

"Please don't, Severus," Hermione pleaded. "I will tell you the truth."

"And that is?" Severus asked carefully.

"Gods be damned, _yes_," she replied, putting her glass on the table with a little more force than necessary.

Severus was stunned, but he was not one to loose his tongue, or his head. "Yes, as in you consider me a dear friend? Yes, as in you find me attractive? Yes, as in you fancy me? Or yes, as in you desire a romantic relationship with me?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "The latter. And then some."

Severus got up, and went over to her chair. He got on his knees in front of her and took her hand. "Look at me," he whispered.

She looked up, and the moment he saw the pain in her eyes, no holding back, he realized that he didn't simply find her attractive. He cared for her. He…loved her. "Hermione, I'm married. You know that."

Hermione nodded, but did not appear to trust her tongue enough to speak.

"How long have you felt this way? Have you told anyone else?" Severus inquired.

"Since the first weekend you went home," Hermione choked out, obviously holding back tears. "Harry knows. That's all."

Severus couldn't bear to see her in that much pain. He stood, pulling her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. At first, she resisted his hold, and after a few seconds, she sank into his arms, nearly melting into his body. "Hermione I don't know what we're going to do," he whispered into her hair. "Logic says I should discontinue our studies, and the friendship we've built. But I can't."

Hermione tilted her chin upwards, looking at him. "You can't? Why?"

For an answer, he grabbed her neck and closed the remaining gap between their lips. His mind, all his logic, his sense of duty and loyalty to a marriage, were all screaming at him to stop, but found himself compelled by stronger force. The same force that Albus bloody Dumbledore had declared has saved Harry Potter the night Lily had died. Love.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, breaking off abruptly as both came to their senses at the same time.

"Shit," Hermione whimpered. "Why the bloody hell did you have to kiss me Severus Snape?"

"I love you," he said quietly. "Damn me, damn it all."

Hermione started pacing. "Severus, we cannot do this. I won't."

"Do what?"

"Have an affair you idiot," Hermione snapped. "In case your brain just fell out and you've forgotten, you're married."

"Oh, of course," Severus said, sinking into his chair.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione demanded. "I'm in love with you. I'm jealous as hell of Debra. And you appear to love me as well."

Severus came to his sense, sort of. He would buy some time. "Let's take Christmas break apart and think about it," he said. "Make certain of what we're feeling before we do anything rash."

"_You_ kissed me Severus. I was doing just fine keeping my feelings to myself until you bloody asked," Hermione said firmly. "You've already been _rash_."

Severus crossed his arms and scowled. "Fine. Nothing _else_ rash."

* * *

***giggle* First person to figure out how Hermione picks the name for her new pet gets honorable mention in the next chapter and a cookie. **


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Quandaries

**Observation - the more reviews I get, the quicker I write the next chapter! Hummm...**

**Well, pretty much everyone got it right - Russeve is "Severus" rearranged. Great job everyone! *hands out cookies***

**This chapter is the half-way point, so any major "I would love for this to happen" comments should come in the near future. Thanks everyone, keep reading, keep reviewing!**

**-MNA-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Questions and Quandaries**

Hermione decided to spend Christmas by herself at Hogwarts. She needed the time to think, and the last thing she needed to do was drop by her parents' and add more stress. She send them an Owl, and a small gift for each of them. If her parents got their heads out of the asses, then they could reply via Russeve. It really was quite liberating to have an Owl of her own, though when she'd gone up to the Owlery to send Harry a message while Russ was gone, they'd downright refused to help her. Hermione had gone to ask Minerva about it, and Minerva could only conclude that they were feeling a bit betrayed at the moment, though they'd probably get over it in a few days.

When Russ returned about two hours later, she sent him back off with the note to Harry. It was short. "_Merry Christmas Harry. I'm staying at Hogwarts this year, feel free to drop by if you have time. Oh, and we kissed." _

She knew Harry would know what that last bit meant. The who, and the why she was not overly excited about it. Hermione expected that as soon as he was able to escape Mrs. Weasley's grasp, he'd come by and they'd talk about it. Harry really was like a brother to her. Always had been. And Ron, well he was like her brother's best friend. So it had been okay to date him, but in the long run it hadn't been a good idea.

Hermione was absently sitting at the Gryffindor table alone when a young man plopped down across from her. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione looked up. "Oh. Hello Neville. I'd forgotten you'd probably be spending Christmas alone. I suppose Ron will try to drop by later?"

Neville looked surprised. "Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?"

"You mean that I know you and Ron are shagging?"

Neville blushed. "Yea, that. How'd you find out?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, Ginny saw you and Ron snogging, so Ron had to tell her. She can't keep a thing from Harry, and Harry told me."

"Yea, it probably won't be able to stay a secret much longer," Neville shrugged. "I'd shout it out loud and proud, but since Ron hasn't come out yet, well, I know what that's like. We agreed to wait till after Christmas. He wanted to have one last holiday with his family, you know, in case some of them don't take it well."

"How serious are you guys, anyhow?" Hermione asked.

Neville grinned. "I think it's pretty serious. If things keep going the way they are, I think I'll propose this summer."

"Well that's good," Hermione said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What about you?" Neville asked. "You seeing anyone?"

"No." Hermione said, a little too firmly.

Neville gently kicked her under the table. "Liar."

"I'm not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind?" a new voice shouted from just inside the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry had arrived.

Hermione pursed her lips, and waited for him to reach the spot where they were sitting. "He started it," she hissed when he'd sat down.

"I'll assume this is the mystery man Hermione denies she is seeing?" Neville said, with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She is NOT seeing him. She just fancies him quite a lot and evidently is taking advantage of the fact though he doesn't have the right to."

"Harry!" Hermione argued. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted right back. "You have more sense than this! He is out of bounds, we talked about this. You are not the homewrecking type of girl. You are better than that! Even if he _did _leave Debra for you, you'd hate yourself. If you two get together, it should be AFTER they split, and he should leave her for HIM, not for you. Sure, she's not exactly a great wife for him, I know that, but that doesn't give you the right to swoop in, and it doesn't give him the right to drag you into an affair!"

Neville's jaw dropped. "Debra, as in Debra Snape?"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione hissed.

"It's alright, I won't say a word," Neville promised. "Just…not that I blame you, Snape's a good looking man…but…it's Snape for crying out loud!"

"He's not like he used to be, Neville," Hermione said.

"Yea, I know, but still…it's bloody Snape," Neville said, biting his lips nervously.

* * *

Severus was not even at all surprised that Debra was out an about somewhere when he arrived home. And thank Merlin for that. He went directly to the bathroom and took a cold shower. Even a short kiss, halted with hard questions, had still left him with a bloody hard on. He'd hoped that Apparation would have gotten rid of it, but no such luck. Well, at least Debra hadn't been there to greet him. That would have been hard…no pun intended, to explain.

After his shower, he sat down in his library to think. Why the hell was he even here? Well, he had a wife who would come home shortly. Probably, she would be coming home with take-out. She never cooked.

They had one thing in common. Potions. However, since that first day they'd met, she'd been very wary of sharing any of her work with him. She was a very suspicious person, and she didn't trust even him not to steal her work. He couldn't tell a soul the first thing about what she did in her spell locked lab, because he hadn't a clue himself.

And then there was Hermione. They shared a love for Potions, and worked well together. They both loved taking walks, reading, and saw the importance of family. They both disliked social events, but often enjoyed such events despite themselves. They both wanted to make a difference in the world, not just exist in it. And, obviously, there was a mutual attraction – which brought Severus back to the reason he was sitting there, thinking, and trying not to reform a blasted erecting at the thought of her lips.

"Severus! Are you home?" Debra's voice called from the front door.

"In the library!" he called back.

She came around the corner, packages that looked like Chinese food in hand. "Dinnertime," she stated.

"Obviously," he said sullenly, thinking that he'd rather be at Hogwarts eating an elf-cooked meal. Debra refused to get a house elf. Granted, Severus knew full well Hermione would never have one in her house either.

"Don't give me that smirk, Snape," Debra snapped at his tone.

She always called him 'Snape', when she was rebuking him. It was not remotely endearing. It reminded him on old Professor Dippet, who had retired after his first year. Dippet would say 'Mister', or 'Miss' in front of surname most of the time, but if you really pissed him off, he dropped the formal prefix and called students by surname only. Severus had been privy to this treatment frequently, as a result to various paybacks for Potter and his gang.

Potter…Harry Potter…who was friends with…damnit. For about thirty seconds, Severus had not been thinking of Hermione. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Oh, if she only knew what exactly he meant by that. He never meant to be unfaithful. And while it had been one kiss…saying one kiss wasn't unfaithfulness was like saying one murder hadn't been his initiation into the Death Eater ranks. Severus knew full well where one kiss could lead. Would lead. Maybe, somehow he and Hermione could halt the physical affair, but he doubted that either of them could avoid the emotional affair at this point. That was going on every time he thought of her, and she of him. Which, chances were, she was doing at this very moment.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Fighting

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! For some reason the fanfic updates the other day reset my password, and between that and my internet being mega irritating the last few days...GAH! I've had this chapter ready for two days how - so without further ado...**

**Please Read and Review! Emphasis on the review part.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Feelings and Fighting**

Severus stepped carefully out of the fireplace and into his office. He knew Hermione would be there waiting for him. And she was. Hermione was evidently pacing around the office, awaiting his return. She was as nervous as he was.

"Hermione," Severus breathed.

"Severus," she said quietly. "I would say let's get brewing, but I think we have some other things to discuss first."

"Indeed," he replied, taking a seat in his arm chair. She took the other chair across from him and sat there silently.

"So," he said. "Any thoughts?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Not any that I should share."

Severus raised his eyebrows. He needed to know where her head was at, so he therefore had to press. "Go on, tell me."

Hermione looked afraid for a second, and then got a very determined look in her eyes. "Severus, I have fallen in love with you. I hate every second you're not by my side. I hate knowing you've gone home to Debra and probably fucked her, thinking of me. I hate her for how she treats you. I hate you for changing and making me love you."

Severus smirked. "Anything else?"

"I want to fuck your bloody brains out."

"Oh." Severus didn't really have a comeback for that.

"How about you?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Severus sighed. She asked for it – giving him another bloody hard on in eight words. "I spent all weekend fighting a hard on at the very thought of you. I fought with Debra constantly. I kept trying to figure out how I got here – here as in my life – and I still don't have an answer."

"Anything else?" Hermione whispered.

"I want to fuck your bloody brains out too," Severus concluded. "But that much is pretty obvious," he said, indicating his rather tight pants.

"Shit." Hermione said.

"We can't work together anymore, Hermione," Severus said. "I'm not willing to have an affair on my wife. No matter how much of a bitch she is, she's still my wife. And you and I both know we won't be able to hold back for long."

Hermione sighed. "I was afraid you might say that. I had hoped you would have enough self control to maintain. You were a bloody spy after all, you should be good at faking things by now."

"That I'd have enough self-control?" Severus glared. "I'm a grown man. You're the one who's hardly more than a teenager. The one with the raging hormones. For all I know you could just be interested in a physical relationship and I would be asking me to commit adultery for lust! And that sure as hell is not good enough!"

Hermione glared right back. "I'm not the one sitting here with a hard on Severus Snape! Lust? Surely you know me better than that. I'm way too smart for that and this is NOT teenage infatuation. I'm an adult now, don't use my age as an excuse for you to not face this situation. I have a career to think on – and you committed to apprenticing me. At least I work to reciprocate your commitment to me. What does Debra do with your commitment to her? WASTE IT!"

Severus didn't shout often. But now seemed like a pretty good time. "YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET HER! AND A MARRIAGE IS A MUCH MORE IMPORTANT COMMITMENT! IT'S BEEN AN EIGHTEEN YEAR LONG COMMITMENT. YOU WERE IN BLOODY DIAPERS WHEN WE GOT MARRIED!"

Hermione's eyes were shooting daggers. "Professor Snape, if you cannot fulfill the terms of this Apprenticeship yourself, I expect you to find a suitable replacement for yourself and send me an Owl with information on how to contact such a person. Until then, good day."

All of that was said with such ice that every word, though quietly spoken, might as well have been a Howler to Severus' ears. Every syllable shook him to his very core. "Very well," he mumbled, as Hermione stormed across the room and out the door.

Severus sat back in the chair and was stunned to feel a single tear rolling down his cheek. This made no sense. His problem was solved. He had a dozen contacts who would love to take Hermione on. One of them might even have another apprentice he could take on so he didn't have to shift back into retirement. The only thing he could conclude was that what he felt for Hermione was more than he'd given it credit for.

More than lust.

More than attraction.

More than a friendship that had taken a wrong turn.

It was…

Love.

And for the first time since Lily Potter had died, Severus Snape began to cry.

* * *

Hermione was livid. Of all the nerve! Severus has treated her like she was a child, and in the same instance, acted like a child himself. For Merlin's sake, she was a bloody WAR VETERAN! Any innocence she had died with Lord Bloody Voldemort. Hermione was so sick and tired of adults acting like children. Like Severus now, Fudge during the war, Molly when she and Ron had split up, Sirius around Severus, and…and…her mother.

New anger welled up inside Hermione. By now she had reached the edge of Hogwarts' wards, and with a deep breath, she Apparated to her parents front door. Right now would be a perfect moment to have a mother's shoulder to cry on, but since her mother was being a prat, she was going to just have to listen to Hermione rant.

She didn't even bother knocking. She knew they were home; they'd never gone back to working as dentists after she'd restored their memory. "Mum!" she yelled, after blasting through the front door.

Mrs. Granger came round the corner with a stunned look on her face. "What are you doing here, Hermione?" she demanded.

Hermione pointed her wand at her mother. "I need to talk," she hissed. "And you are going to listen. Sit down."

Mrs. Granger looked downright terrified, and slowly moved to take a seat at the kitchen table, no saying a word.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked.

"At the tavern," Mrs. Granger answered in a whisper.

"Good. No interruptions," Hermione smirked. "Now, I've had a very bad day. I'm in love with someone. And I'm pretty sure he loves me as well. Unfortunately, he's married. And I don't want to get involved in an affair. Not that you care."

Mrs. Granger remained silent, face expressionless.

"Now, on to more relevant matters," Hermione sighed. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"Hermione Jean Ganger!" her mother shouted.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "I took away your memory to protect you because it was very likely that one of two things would happen. One, I might have died in the war. And you would have been happier not even remembering you had a daughter. Or two, Voldemort might have attacked, captured, tortured, and even killed you and dad to get to me. I explained this all before, but you would not listen. You have behaved like a bloody child and I have had enough. Right now, I could use a mum. I'm quite certain that you would not approve of me shagging a married man, and that's okay, because I don't approve of the notion myself. However, the mum I used to know would have been there for me, trying to understand, and reminding me that my integrity was worth more than some idiot man."

Hermione paused, pointed her wand at the stove, and set a tea kettle to boil herself some tea. She then sat down across from her mother at the table.

"Now, I know dad will go with whatever you say. If you treat me like a stranger, he will too. If you get your head out of your arse, he'll welcome me home like nothing ever happened. So it's up to you. This time, you get a choice in the matter. Either you start acting like an adult, or I will once more remove you and dad's memories of me, and you'll never hear from me again. I am done with this in the middle crap. I am done with wondering if you'll ever get over it. It's your choice, mum."

The tea kettle whistled. Hermione flicked her wand and a cup of tea floated over to her. She sipped the hot liquid carefully. "You can talk now, mum."

Mrs. Granger remained silent for a moment longer, and then spoke. "I don't want you to take away our memory again," she said. "I…you're right Hermione. I have behaved poorly. I've done to you what my mother did to me when I married your father. She didn't approve of him."

Hermione said nothing, just continued to sip her tea.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Mrs. Granger finally said.

"Finally!" a voice booked from the demolished front doorway. Mr. Granger stepped over the rubble and into the kitchen with his wife and daughter. "I arrived right about the time you told your mother to 'shut up'. Didn't want to interrupt."

"Dad!" Hermione left up and fell into her father's warm embrace. "Sorry you had to see that."

Mr. Granger smiled at it daughter. "Sometimes you just have to let your feelings out. Usually, it turns out to be for the best."


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive or Forget

**Okay people, good/bad news. This is the second to last chapter. I'm only doing one more chapter, and an Epilogue, for "The Weird Year. NaNo (National Novel Writing Month) is getting read to start, and that will be consuming a good idea of my time. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for a month or more, so I'm wrapping this one up. Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-MNA-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forgive or Forget**

It was a long summer. Try as he may, Severus could not bring himself to go looking for someone to replace himself with for Hermione. He wanted her. He wanted the life she offered.

Love.

Passion.

Partnership.

Family.

The more Severus thought about it, the more he loathed the life he had with Debra. It wasn't that he had stopped loving her, it was just that he hated the life _more_ than he loved her. It was a paradox. Should he leave a woman he loved and gain the life he wanted, or should he stay and just bite the bullet, probably hating himself for the rest of his life as per result.

The straw finally broke on the evening of July thirty-first. Debra came storming out of her Potions Lab in hell's fury, and covered with soot. "Severus Snape why did you switch my boomslang with gillyweed?" she demanded.

Severus just stared. Of course, he had done no such thing. He hadn't seen the inside of her lab in years. And more to the point, as a potions master himself, he sure as hell wouldn't have mixed those two particular ingredients up; he knew it was a surefire way to blow up half a block if you were working on one of a dozen potions. From Severus' point of view, she was damn lucky she had NOT been working on one of those more potent potions.

And then it hit him. She didn't trust him. Any love she had for him had never, and would never, extend to trust. Or respect. Or equality.

This was not love.

There was no passion.

They were not partners.

And, as he was already well aware, there was no hope of a family with her.

As if snapping out of daze, he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. "Debra," he whispered. "I want a divorce."

* * *

Hermione had impatiently been waiting for some word from Severus for three months now. It was almost the end of August, and she needed to know who her new potions master would be, and if she'd have to making new living arrangements to accommodate. She'd sold her flat when she had moved into Hogwarts, as there had been no need and no sense in keeping it. In retrospect, she should have been more on guard about the situation. She hadn't known what to expect from Severus Snape. For all she could have known, he might have still been the over-bearing bat of a man who had been her teacher for seven years. Oh, that would have been more bearable than falling in love with him. He was like a totally different man now, and she had no idea what to expect from him even at this point.

Well, what happened was a perfect example of said lack of predictability. An Owl didn't show up at Hogwarts. He did.

"Professor Snape, I thought I told you to send an Owl," she said, fighting back the tears. Didn't he understand that it was unbearable to be in arms length of him and not be able to touch him?

"Hermione," he whispered. "I'm sorry. For everything. Especially our last conversation. I behaved badly."

"What are you doing here, Severus," she asked quietly. "You should be home, with Debra."

And then the unthinkable happened. Right there, in the doorway of her quarters, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss more passionate than the one before. Severus broke the kiss, and explained. "Debra and I got divorced."

Hermione grabbed Severus and pulled him inside, not for a second questioning if it was true, not for a moment wondering if he wanted her. She knew then that she had just two options. Forgive him, or forget him. And as Hermione was quite certain she didn't have a fraction of the will power required for the latter, she elected to go with the former.

She wanted him, and Merlin be damned, she was taking him.

* * *

Try as he might, Harry Potter found he could not turn away. Thanks for some work with Arthur Weasley, Harry had installed muggle security cameras, rigged with magic, into Hermione's quarters. After Snape has left her in tears at the end of term, he wanted to be able to watch his best friend, make sure she didn't hurt herself.

And now he was watching his best friend snog the living daylights out of Severus Snape. Harry was home alone, and now totally engrossed by the amount of passion that was between them. He'd talked to Snape the other day, so he'd already know about the divorce, and that Snape had been planning on going to talk to Hermione today. Which was why Harry was watching now. He wanted to be available to come to the rescue if things went badly. Of course, Snape didn't know this.

Just about the time Harry was going turn away, he noticed lights dancing around the two, now very naked bodies which had not made it quite to the bed. The lights were every color of the rainbow, and got particularly bright each time Snape entered Hermione. Had Harry not been watching the lights, he might have been totally grossed out by this point, but now it was just intrigued him. He frowned and walked away from the monitor to his fireplace, and made a floo call to a friend of his from school, who was now working at St. Mungo's.

"Hey, Cho, you got a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, what's up?" she replied, stepping through. "I'm actually on lunch break."

"Look at this, but do me a favor and don't look at who the people are," Harry said sheepishly. "And I am not being a pervert, alright?"

Cho Chang, now Cho Thomas, walked over the monitor with Harry and peered at the couple now making love in front of the fireplace. "Do you see the lights?" Harry asked.

Cho looked carefully, and a wide grin spread across her face. "I hope at least one of these people are a friend of yours," she said. "Because they aught to know that they are currently soul bonding."

Harry choked on the water he'd just tried to swallow. "WHAT?"

Cho giggled. "Some people report strange feelings when they soul bond, you know Harry, they're soul mates and our magic realizes it. But unless they happened to look in a mirror, or be watching through a camera, they wouldn't know about the lights. It's like this – every Witch and Wizard has magic, and only a few other Witches or Wizards will have magic that is perfectly compatible. When two people…eh-hem…who have that kind of compatible magic, it's pretty, pretty lights for anyone looking the right way."

Harry turned off the monitor, now effectively grossed out that his Hermione was…eh-hem…with Snape. "Of all the bloody people, why's she have to pick Snape?" Harry mumbled, shuddering.

Cho looked surprised. "That was Professor Snape?"

Harry gulped. "Yup."

Cho raised her eyebrows. "I'll warn maternity," she said, wincing.

Harry shook his head. "Come again?"

Cho frowned. "Harry, in ninety-seven percent of the cases of soul bonding, the woman becomes pregnant. Chances are, Professor Snape is going to be a father. Contraceptives or not."

Harry groaned. "I think I'll do some research on this soul bonding stuff."

Cho smiled. "So who's the woman? She looked a bit familiar."

Harry saw no sense in lying. The whole world was going to know soon enough. "Hermione," he said.

Cho's eyes widened visibly. "Ooohhh sweet Merlin."

"Keep that to yourself for now, alright?" Harry requested.

"Sure, Harry," Cho smiled. "Keep me posted though."

* * *

**Just for teaser's sake, after NaNo I plan to do another Harry Potter fic, titled "That Which Belongs". You can look forward to the following pairings - Harry/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus, as well as a background of Severus/Lily and Lily/James. This story will be non-cannon for the most part from the point of Occlumency Lessons in OOP forward. Hope to see those of you following this story also read that one! Thanks for all your support!**

**-MNA-  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Rushing and Reasons

**OKAY! Last chapter, Epilogue also up! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rushing and Reasons**

Hermione was surprised to see Harry knocking at her door that following morning. He couldn't know what had happened last night – could he?

"Severus, hide," Hermione whispered to the man who was still walking around half naked in her small living room.

Severus nodded, understanding that Hermione may not wish to broadcast that they'd slept together just yet. He walked into the bedroom, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Then, Hermione opened the door, to see Harry tapping his foot impatiently. "Hermoine, I know Severus is in here, so why don't you tell him to join us?" Harry said, pushing his way past her and into the room.

"Harold James Potter!" Hermione snapped. "How in Merlin's name do you know already?"

Harry looked a little guilty, and pointed his wand at a corner of the room where, after muttering a spell, a small device appeared. "Camera," he explained.

Hermione's eyes widened visibly, thinking about everything that had happened between she and Severus _before_ they had made it to the bedroom.

"Try not to think about it," Harry mumbled. "That's what I'm doing."

Hermione huffed. "Well, I appreciate the honesty Harry, but I know you well enough to know there is a really good reason that you are confessing your intrusion of my privacy."

"Tell Severus to join us and I'll explain, Harry said. "Oh, and Madam Pomfrey should be joining us shortly."

Hermione started to walk towards the bedroom door, and then stopped. "Why is Poppy coming?"

"Because you're probably pregnant," Harry stated flatly.

Hermione just about tripped over her own feet. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. "SEVERUS SNAPE YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

Severus, now fully clothed, stepped out and looked oddly at Hermione. "What did I do?"

Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Ah, Poppy," Harry mused. "I'll get it."

"Poppy?" Severus questioned.

Hermione looked ill. "Harry, just shut your mouth. I want a professional opinion before you just drop it like you did for me."

Severus looked confused. "Is Harry okay?"

Hermione and Harry both kept silent as Harry ushered Poppy in. "Thank you for coming," Harry said to the old healer.

"Not a – Severus?" she said. "Miss Granger and _Severus_?" she demanded, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't my bloody idea."

Poppy sighed, and pointed her wand at Hermione, muttering a series of spells, one time flicking her wand in Severus' direction. After a minute, she shook her head and looked at Harry. "You were right, Mr. Potter. All the signs are there…even the little one."

Hermione paled visibly.

"Little what?" Severus asked slowly.

Harry walked over and clapped Severus on the back. Hermione was certain he was enjoying the confusion emanating from Severus. "Well, Severus, it seems that you and Hermione are soul mates. Which, if you know anything about what happens when soul mates…eh-hem…shag for the first time, there is almost a certainty that…"

"Harry, can I please tell him?" Hermione said. She thought that he really aught to hear in from her.

Harry grinned, and with a final pat on Severus' back, he walked back towards where Poppy was standing.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione bit her lip. The man had just left his wife, in favor of her, or more precisely a life with her, and she knew that he wanted children…but how would he take it – being a father this soon?

"Severus, apparently I am pregnant," she said, holding his hand. "We conceived a child last night."

Severus' eyes grew wide, and his jaw slackened, and then, to everyone's surprise, the corners of his mouth turned upward and he broke into a huge grin. He seemed to be speechless, but the look on his face of total joy was enough for Hermione. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Me, too," she whispered, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Maybe it would seem too soon - like they were rushing - to the rest of the world, but who cares. They finally had each other, and now they were starting a family.

* * *

Three weeks later, Severus was at his former front door. He was planning on asking Hermione to marry him this evening, officially, and he wanted to talk to Debra first. Things had been pretty amicable throughout the divorce process, and he felt that Debra aught to know what was going on with him now, two months later.

He knocked.

Debra answered a moment later – "Severus!"

"Hi Debra," he said with a small smile. "May I come in?"

"Certainly, what's going on?" she said, stepping aside and allowing him through the threshold.

"Well, I have some things I want to tell you, but I'm going to have to ask you to not jump to conclusions, and not hex me until you've heard the whole story."

Debra eyed him suspiciously, but nodded for him to continue as they took a seat in the kitchen. "I'm listening."

"If you recall, last fall I started teaching a young woman, for her Potions Mastery. Well, very long story short, after some time I realized she had come to…care for me. And after a while, I began to care for her as well," Severus paused, taking a moment to look for any reaction from Debra. There was none.

Severus continued. "Nothing happened between us until after you and I divorced. Now, I want you to know, I did not leave you for her. I left you because I hated the life we had. Not you. Just the life. When I asked for the divorce, this young woman and I had stopped working together, to avoid any opportunity for something inappropriate to happen. I didn't even know if she would be interested in pursuing a relationship with me, once I was free to do so."

Severus took a deep breath. "However, she was, and we have started seeing each other. The first night we spent together, something unexpected happened."

Debra nodded and smiled gently, causing Severus to pause his well rehearsed speech again, and Debra took the opportunity to draw to the conclusion. "She's your soul mate, right?" Debra said quietly. "And now you are expecting a child?"

"How did you know?" Severus exclaimed.

Debra looked pained. "Severus, before I married you, I was with someone else, a man by the name of Sam. Sam and I were fairly certain we were soul mates, but we waited to have sex because we knew we weren't ready for a child, and I had no idea I couldn't have children. The Dark Lord killed Sam a week before we were to be married. Six months later, I met you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Severus asked quietly, wishing he had known, if somehow that would have changed things.

Debra looked at her hands, resting on the table. "At first, it was just too painful to talk about, and later…well, I didn't want you to ever feel like you had to compete with Sam's memory. But, no matter how long we were together, I knew that someday you would find your soul mate, and you'd want to leave to be with her. And because of Sam, because I know what that kind of love can be, I promised myself I'd be happy for you when the time came, and I am. I honestly am, Severus."

Severus took her hand. "I'm sorry Debra."

Debra gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Don't be. I will always care for you, but you belong with her, and I will not begrudge you the happiness that the Dark Lord took away from me."


	9. Epilogue: 12 Years Later

**Epilogue – 12 Years Later: **

Hermione Snape smiled gently as her two children bombarded their father with questions. Their eldest, Marilla Diane, was eleven now and headed off to her first year at Hogwarts. Their younger son, Mathias Drew, would follow his sister in two more years. The last twelve years had the best of Hermione's life; being with Severus, building their family, and growing in their love more and more with each passing year.

Severus never had gone back to teaching at Hogwarts, as Hermione had once guessed he might. All those years he worked at Hogwarts he had saved nearly every galleon he'd earned. That money had set them up for life, though they both did still work. Severus did some contracting with St. Mungo's to make potions they needed, as well as doing the occasional lecture at various schools. Hermione had gone into writing full time; her line of textbooks were now the standard for several classes at Hogwarts. The family was not hurting for money, and they doubtful ever would be.

"Dad," Marilla said with a smile. "When I'm in Potions do I have to call Aunt Debra 'Professor Snape?'".

Hermione smiled at the question. To the childrens' knowledge, Debra Snape was their father's sister. When they were older, the three adults agreed to tell them the truth, but for now, this was more simple. Debra, despite having every right to hate Hermione's guts for more or less stealing her husband, had requested from the beginning to be a part of the childrens' lives. She had told Hermione that she held no ill feelings about the situation, but as she had never been able to have children with Severus, she wanted a chance to be involved in Marilla's, and later, Mathias' lives. Hermione had not objected, and Severus had been positively gleeful at the prospect that he would be able to maintain a relationship with his ex-wife.

"Hey, Hermione! Severus!"

Hermione turned to see Harry Potter, with he and Ginny's eldest, James, in tow. James and Mathias were the same age, and after Marilla was on the train, James would be coming home with them to spend the afternoon.

Coming up right behind Harry and his family was Ron and Neville, along with their daughter, Emilee, and son, Ethan. As Neville had promised, he had proposed to Ron the summer following their coming out. Ron's family, for the most part, had taken it all quite well. Emilee and Ethan had the same surrogate mother, Luna Lovegood, who had never married, now ran a wizarding animal shelter, and stayed up to date on her son and daughter's lives, though she was not really an active part in their family. Emilee was Marilla's best friend, and Ethan was also the same age as James and Mathias.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione replied, waving.

Severus looked up to see the crowd of people. He spotted Ethan and James quickly, and knew that any minute, Charlie Weasley would be here with his brood. Charlie had married a woman he worked with at the dragon preserve, Arianna, right after the War had ended seventeen years previous. He had nine children. Charlie Junior was a seventh year now, Maddie was a sixth year, the twins Eva and Ali were fifth years, Danny was in fourth year, Becky was the third year, Kenny was the second year, Jennie was starting this year with Marilla and Emily, and the surprise baby Toby, was Mathias, James, and Ethan's age, and the fourth of what Severus feared would become the new Marauders. His son Mathias was as close as close could be to James Potter, Ethan Longbottom, and Tobias Weasley than friends could be. Severus just hoped that if, Merlin forbid, they were the next generation of Marauders, than none of them would become a Peter Pettigrew.

As Severus has predicted, there came the Weasley's. – all eleven off them. Severus imagined that it must be quite nice for Charlie and Arianna to be able to send off every one of their kids this year – the older eight off to Hogwarts, and Tobias off to spend the day with the other three boys at the Snape house.

Charlie grinned when he reached Severus. "Severus, I can't tell you when the last time Arinna and I had the house to ourselves for more than an hour. I really appreciate you and Hermione taking Toby for the day."

"He's my godson, it's no problem," Severus said. Tobias – Toby – had been named for Severus. Each of Charlie's children had different godparents, and Hermione and Severus were Tobias'.

Charlie smiled. "Well thanks, anyway."

Severus elbowed Charlie in the ribs. "Just do yourself a favor and don't get Arianna pregnant again while you have all this time to yourselves."

Charlie chuckled. "She threatened to cut my balls off when she found out she was pregnant with Toby. I promise, we're done. No more Weasley's from these loins."

Severus smiled. Something he'd been doing more and more since the day Hermione walked into his office. But hey – he had known even then it was going to be a weird year.

* * *

**Sweet Merlin, It's FINISHED! WOOT! **

**Please read and review the finished story. I really appreciate all of you who have been watching this one and helping it along. **

**Now - I have set it up to allow for a sequel, so if that notion interests you, please say so. I want at least ten requests for a sequel before I even start thinking about plotting it out!**

**Again, thank you all!**

**-MNA-  
**


End file.
